Sebastian Vael
} |name = Sebastian Vael |image = Seb01.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Prince of Starkhaven Brother in Faith |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Royal Archer |voice = Alec Newman Gaider, David. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. |location = Free Marches |appearances = Dragon Age II - The Exiled Prince }} Sebastian Vael, a Chantry Brother and Prince of Starkhaven, is a potential companion for in Dragon Age II available through the The Exiled Prince DLC which is included with the Signature Edition. A highly skilled archer from the Vael family; only a female Hawke can pursue a romance with him. Background The Vaels believed that their youngest son, Sebastian, was a disgrace to the family name, and would be a weight around his brothers' necks. They forced him into the Chantry, exiling him from their principality of Starkhaven.Hepler, Jennifer.http://dragonage.bioware.com/da2/addon/exiled_prince/Bioware, Dragon Age 2 Sebastian Vael; Short Story. Retrieved: 03-02-2011 While he was not without faith, Sebastian did not wish to give up his life in service to Andraste so early in his existence, and with the aid of the compassionate Grand Cleric Elthina, escaped. Elthina helped him to regain his faith however, and after reflection, Sebastian returned to the Chantry, this time willingly, and through the front door. Now, Sebastian is forced to re-enter the viper's nest of princely politics when his family is brutally murdered, leaving him as the sole surviving heir."Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-09. Involvement Banding together with Sebastian and his unshakable loyalty and excellent aim, players will choose to either avenge Sebastian's murdered family to reclaim his title or direct his holy vengeance on their enemies in Kirkwall. Romance Even though a romance can be made with Sebastian, he will never actually sleep with Hawke due to his vow of chastity. }} Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Sebastian can generally be earned by encouraging him to stay with the Chantry, by siding with the Chantry and the templars and by being helpful to those in need. Rivalry with Sebastian can generally be earned by pushing him to retake Starkhaven, by siding against the Chantry and by making aggressive, disagreeable or otherwise "dishonorable" choices. Quests Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Gear Sebastian's armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2 Olaf's Armor Hightown: Reinforced Bracers. (+77 Attack) * Act 2 Gallows Armor Shop: Enhanced Articulation. (Extra Rune Slot) * Act 2 Harimann Estate during his companion quest, Repentance: Mail Undertunic. (+2% Critical Chance) * Act 3 Hightown: During the Best Served Cold Quest, on the Templar Lieutenant: Protection of the Faith (Extra Rune Slot) Sebastian's armor may fail to show up on his equipment screen. His upgrades will also not show, and when the upgrades are found/purchased there will be no "level up" animation/sound indicating that the upgrade was equipped. It's as if Sebastian is simply not wearing armor. It's unknown what causes this, or if the equipped upgrades still give bonuses.}} Sebastian specific gear , requires The Exiled Prince. , requires Rogue Item Pack 1. , requires Rogue Item Pack 2. , requires Mark of the Assassin. Quotes * (To Grand Cleric Elthina) "It is my right, my duty, to show these assassins there's nowhere in the Free Marches to hide." * (After Grand Cleric Elthina said, "This is murder!") "No, what happened to my family was murder." * "Princes aren't meant for chastity." * "The Maker is king in the heavens, but it is the kings of Thedas who must recreate his worldly glory." * "Maker no!" * "Varric, would but the Maker approve you and I could be so much more than the best of friends." * (Said if he is in the party when accepting Justice from Anders) "Huzzah! He's seen the light!" Trivia * Sebastian was written by Jennifer Hepler.Gaider, David. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. * Sebastian "Seb" Hanlon, a part of the BioWare team, was at a time assigned to do most of the bug fixing and such for the character. The main reason for this was because of their similar name and it did not please him. The shared name also caused some confusion for Hanlon as every time someone mentioned the character, Hanlon thought they were directing their comments toward him.Hanlon, Sebastian. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. * His first name derives from Sebastos, meaning "venerable" and "revered" in Greek. * If one is to calculate Sebastian's age from what info he tells about himself, Sebastian says he was thirteen when his grandfather made a promise to give him the Starkhaven Longbow, and he was given to the Chantry some time after this. In Act 3, he states that he hasn't been to Starkhaven in fifteen years. That makes Sebastian's age at least twenty-eight by Act 3. Bugs * A bug can occur where Sebastian's loyalty bonus will apply as a negative value to Hawke even though he is not in the party. The normal bonus is 5% damage resistance, therefore during the bug it applies as -5% damage resistance. This bug stacks upon each reload of the game with Sebastian in the party adding -5% each time. * Infinite Friendship of +10 can be earned by talking to the Grand Cleric Elthina in the Chantry. This must be done before completing Following the Qun. Talking to her about "helping the community" will yield that. Infinite Rivalry can also be obtained the same way, but by choosing the "You're Useless" dialogue option when talking to the Grand Cleric in Act 2. * A bug can occur in Act 2 and Act 3 when after finishing Repentance or Faith quest Questioning Beliefs won't trigger even if character has required amount of Friendship or Rivalry points. This cannot be prevented and leaves player unable to complete romance with Sebastian. Gallery Screenshot-58-sebastian arcane horror-p.jpg|Battling an arcane horror Screenshot-59-sebastian dragon-p.jpg|Fighting a mighty high dragon Screenshot-63-sebastian spider-p.jpg|Sebastian shooting at a giant spider Sebastian.png|First encounter with Sebastian in the Chantry Courtyard See also * Codex entry: Sebastian Vael * Codex entry: Sebastian - After the Deep Roads * Codex entry: Sebastian - The Last Three Years References External links * Official character description and short Story by Jennifer Hepler Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Free Marchers Category:Chantry members Category:Nobles Category:Royalty